


Sinking My Fingertips (Into Every Inch of You)

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a thing for Kendall’s hands, his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking My Fingertips (Into Every Inch of You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likezoinxman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/gifts).



> written for [this](http://btr-kink.livejournal.com/4957.html?thread=845917#t845917) prompt.

Touring is hard, okay. It's fun and exciting and stressful and all these other things Carlos never dreamed of. He loves it more than almost anything, loves falling asleep in one city and waking up in another, loves the hum of the bus and the traffic of the highway zooming by.

What he doesn't love is the complete lack of privacy. They're always in tight quarters and there's almost nowhere to retreat to on the bus that isn't already occupied, and the space of his bunk is barely enough for one person, let alone two people.

It was easier before - before he and Kendall became Carlos&Kendall, when they were two separate entities, which they still are, but now they’re kind of a package deal, together almost every moment they can be.

And it sucks because he can’t be around Kendall and not want, and it’s barely even been a day. He’s used to being around Kendall when they’re filming, when he doesn’t have the time to actually focus on how Kendall is around, pushing into his space, leaving these fleeting touches with the tips of his fingers anywhere and everywhere. Which.

Carlos has a thing for Kendall’s hands, his fingers, the way they’re long and thin as opposed to his own, slightly thicker and shorter. He loves watching them flex and curl, fitting themselves to the fingerboard of his guitar, the way they’re rough and callous from playing, the way Kendall’s hand wraps around the mic, sure and confident, the same way he is when he wraps a hand around Carlos, skilled and precise.

It’s distracting in the most obvious of ways, Kendall catching Carlos’ eye and sending a wink his way, Carlos blushing at being caught, quickly averting his gaze.

It’s how he ended up in this position, on his hands and knees on the first night of the tour, stopped at some hotel in some city Carlos can’t remember the name of - not that it’s not important, because it totally is, just not at this moment-, Kendall’s fingers dragging down the line of his back, over the curve of his ass.

Kendall’s saying something and Carlos doesn’t catch what it is, but he hears the cocky tone Kendall’s using and that’s never good. Except for how it is, how it’s so fucking good when they’re like this, when Kendall’s lips are skimming over the soft flesh of his ass, sharp teeth grazing his skin.

Carlos is already on the verge of incoherence, near babbling when he tells Kendall, “Just do something, please.”

And Kendall really can’t say no to that, not with the way Carlos’ voice is all low and husky, heavily laden with lust and want and desire. He nips at the skin where Carlos’ ass meets his thigh, then he’s roughly grabbing Carlos’ ass in both hands, holding him open and licking over his hole with a thick, wet swipe of his tongue.

He changes it to a slow drag, and then he's giving Carlos these quick and tiny licks, alternating with a circular motion of his tongue right along the rim.

Carlos shakes to hold himself up, but then he gives up, dropping down onto his forearms with the side of his face pressed against the bed. His hands grip the sheets tightly as he pushes back against Kendall, these throaty keening sounds leaving his lips that he'd be embarrassed about in any other situation.

"P-please," he begs, arching his back as Kendall's tongue licks over his hole, hot and wet and so fucking perfect.

Kendall hmm's in response, stiffening his tongue and pressing it in. Carlos is hot and tight around him, and he can't do much but shallowly fuck his tongue in and out, but then he adds in a finger and Carlos moans so loud he's sure they'll be getting shit from everyone on the tour for the entire duration.

He pulls back, says, “Shh,” and then he’s sliding in another finger, licking between the two.

“Holy shit,” Carlos says, breath coming out in a whoosh of air. His reaction has Kendall licking around the fingers pressed inside of him, and then Kendall’s moving them in and out, twisting them every time he pushes in.

Carlos is letting out these hiccuping breaths, burying his face further into the bed every time Kendall’s fingers push in and his tongue licks around them. It’s almost impossible for him to take in a full breath and every time he tries, Kendall’s tongue is sliding in alongside his fingers and it’s like Kendall doesn’t want him to take a full breath, like he’s drawing pleasure from the short, stuttered gasps Carlos is able to take.

Kendall adds in a third finger, his tongue disappearing as he curls them down against that spot, the one that has Carlos lifting his head from the bed and pushing back against Kendall’s fingers, a repeated mantra of, “Kendall, Kendall, c’mon, please, please, please,” leaving his lips, voice tight and strained, so wound up and in need of release.

“Uh uh,” Kendall says, and then his tongue is swiping around his fingers and he’s pushing them in harder and faster, every thrust in angled at Carlos’ prostate, and it takes him by surprise when Carlos moans out a long stream of his name, shaking as he comes, pressing his face into the bed to muffle the half-sob, half-moan that comes out when Kendall continues to push his fingers in.

Kendall slides his fingers out, slow and careful, and then he can’t move fast enough after that, going up on his knees and wrapping a hand around his dick, stroking quick and tight, using the pre-come gathered at the tip to ease the slide. He barely manages a few strokes before he’s coming, hot and wet over Carlos’ ass.

Carlos collapses down onto his stomach, taking huge mouthfuls of air as he catches his breath. He turns his head just in time to see Kendall, flushed and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, lay down beside him, smiling tiredly.

“Maybe now you’ll stop staring at my hands,” Kendall says, earning a tired chuckle from Carlos.

“I highly doubt that,” Carlos says, because now, every time he looks at Kendall’s hands, this is what he’ll see, what he’ll remember, and it’ll make it that much harder for him every time Kendall touches him, and there’s still so much of the tour left.

One thing is for sure, he’s definitely looking forward to more nights like this.


End file.
